Сессшомару
by Morfiel
Summary: Зарисовка о Сессшомару.О том какое влияние в его жизни имеет Рин и Джакен.


_Сесшомару_

_Он идет по дороге, у которой нет конца._

_У него нет пути и нет дома._

_Он один._

_Позади на двуглавом Драконе сидят маленькая девочка и его вечный хвост - Джакен._

_Он не слышит криков Джакена: "Сесшомару-сама, Сесшомару-сама-а.." _

_Нет ему дела до Джакена, лишь жалобный голос Рин, "Я устала, Джакен-сан", вырывает его из раздумий._

_Вокруг него лес, обычный зеленый лес, присутствия ёкай здесь не чувствуется; останавливаться не хочется, но приходиться._

_-Сделайте привал здесь._

_-А вы, Сесшомару-сама?_

_-Мне надо кое-что обдумать, оставайся с Рин, Джакен._

_-Хай, Сесшомару-сама. У вас новый план, Сесшомару-сама? Уверен, теперь мы убьем этого полукровку Инуяшу._

_Джакен, тараторя, носится вокруг демона, но Сесшомару не слышит его болтовни. Он исчезает в глубине леса, оставив Джакена стоять посреди поляны._

"_Инуяша",- всплыли в голове слова слуги. – «Я совсем забыл о тебе, братец". Демон грустно улыбнулся: «Мысли о твоей смерти впервые меня покинули"._

_Он продолжал идти вперед, пока не остановился у края обрыва. Ветер трепал серебряные волосы, развевал боа на его плече. Снежинка коснулась его лица, оставив мокрый след. Сешомару протянул руку, ловя падающие звезды, он ни о чем не думал, просто стоял и смотрел, как заходило солнце за горизонтом и небо становилось темнее.._

_Снег пошел сильнее, он поднял голову к небу, позволяя ему падать на лицо. Было в этом что-то человеческое, не свойственное ёкай...но думать об этом не хотелось._

_Сесшомару поймал губами cнежинку; уже давно стемнело, звезды начали появляться на небе, лишь луна отсутствовала._

"_Cегодня первый день месяца...день, когда ты становишься человеком. Убить тебя не составляет труда, тем более мне. Отчего же я здесь, а не в пути? Почему стою и смотрю на далекие звезды, а не покончу с тобой раз и навсегда, а, братец?" _

_Ответа на все эти вопросы не было, да и не нужны они были. Он сам знал почему..._

_Инуяша был его соперником, и ему нравилось сражаться с ним; но убивать его за то, что он полу-ёкай теперь казалось глупым. Для ханьо он сражается лучше, чем некоторые ёкай. Каждая битва с братом становилась наслаждением для Сесшомару. Так зачем убивать такого достойного противника, пусть он даже и ханьо, и позор памяти их отца!_

_Серебрнные волосы блестели от снега, Сесшомару направился обратно к лесу. _

"_Я дождусь того дня, когда вы соберете весь Шикон-но-Тама."_

_Он был единственным, кто не охотился за камнем четырех душ. Он получил всю силу своего отца, а тот был могущественным демоном...так какой смысл ему от камня!_

_Когда он вернулся к костру, ночь уже опустилась на землю. Снег покрыл тонким слоем землю, звезды на безоблачном небе были особенно ярки. _

_Джакен, заметив его, собрался, как обычно закричать, но ёкай предупреждающе поднял руку, призывая того к молчанию._

_Костер не затухал, благодаря магии; Сесшомару устроился под деревом; Рин, эта маленькая девочка, которая каким-то необьяснимым образом тронула его сердце, устроилась рядом, укрывшись частью его боа. _

_Он глянул на мирно посапывающую Рин, на заснувшего у костра Джакена..._

"_Быть может это и есть то, что смертные называют семьей?...Они ведь не из страха идут за мной. Джакен мог давно уже уйти, но нет, он постоянно идет следом. Если я исчезаю - он ищет меня, и похоже до сих пор обижен на тот случай с Тенсейгой. А Рин...", -- он снова попытался понять, почему спас ей жизнь, - "У Ёкай нет чувств, а уж у меня и подавно». Но семилетняя девчушка поразила Сешомару своим искренним восхищением и заботой. Заботой о том, кто никого не любил и не хотел любить... _

_Всегда спокойный и холодный, словно лед, он так не похож на отца и брата...Никто не может его понять, для всех он непостижим._

_Он всегда один, без дома и семьи, ни к кому не привязывается и никому не подчиняется. Сам пишет себе законы, по которым живет...так он привык жить, так он умел жить. _

_Хлопья снега падали на землю, слабый ветер играл с искрами костра. Сешомару, один из сильнейших ёкай, улыбался, смотря на звезды. Никто прежде не видел его улыбающимся... улыбающимся так беззаботно и счастливо. Он и сам не дал бы ответ, почему вдруг ему весело, почему вместо того, чтобы убить Инуяшу, он сидит в лесу и наблюдает за снегопадом. _

_Он улыбался впервые в жизни, рядом были те, кто о нем заботились...и где-то там, в глубине своей души он знал, что именно это и держит его здесь._


End file.
